Power Is Everything
by April-May7
Summary: In a world where Katniss isn't around anymore, Prim is forced into the Hunger Games. Cato volunteers and suddenly finds himself falling hard and fast for a certain "Little Duck". With talk of rebellion in the other districts, how will the pair take on The 74th Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! Hopefully you guys missed me 3 so this is new Hunger Games Fanfiction __ If you are into The Mortal Instruments, check out my story Prince and Princess. Thanks! Here is the first chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games _**

Cato POV

I composed my face, expelling every emotion. I fixed my eyes into a glassy, unfriendly glare, and twisted my mouth into a smirk. I walked casually up the line of children, walking between the parting peace keepers before stepping up to the podium.

"My name is Cato, and I volunteer." I said simply, before watching the shrimp of a kid that had been reaped slink back to his parents. I stood in front of everyone, knowing that all of Panem would be watching. I watched as Clove, my partner, stepped up to volunteer. Nobody could see the butterflies in my stomach, or know that I felt as though I was about to collapse. I stood in an easy stance, my weight evenly distributed on each leg and my shoulders relaxed. I held my head up high and looked right at the cameras, forcing my blue eyes to portray just a hint of blood thirsty madness.

Prim POV

I shivered, even though it was more than a hundred degrees. I tugged at my dress and looked around for Gale. He provided for the family now that Katniss was gone. I shuddered again thinking about her. I shielded my eyes against the glare and watched as Effie Trinket took to the stage and cleared her throat obnoxiously.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" I tuned out, shifting from one foot to another.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I heard a voice call out, loud and clear. My body shook and I my mouth went dry. Surely this was a mistake! Everyone turned to stare at me, but I barely noticed. I looked up at Effie and saw her gesturing to me impatiently.

"Primrose Everdeen?" She asked in her thick capitol accent. I felt all the blood drain from my face, and I'm sure I looked like a ghost at the moment. Without much thought, I marched like a puppet up to the stage. Thoughts blurred through my head…. Katniss hunting, Gale laughing, the accident. Before I knew it, I was being shoved roughly toward Peeta, the baker's son. He held his hand out for me to shake, and I lightly stuck mine out as well. After we shook hands, the Peace Keepers ushered us into separate rooms to say goodbye to our loved ones. Goodbye, because we were not going to come back. Nobody from District 12 has ever come back from the Hunger Games alive except Haymitch... I don't even know what that meant to him, however. I'm fairly sure I had never seen him sober. It seemed that he drowned out everything with alcohol.

Cato POV

I shook hands with Clove before walking confidently after the Peace Keepers to my room.

My father came in and clapped me on the back.

"Make me proud." Was all he said before leaving again. He expected me to volunteer Even though it was not uncommon in my district, it was apparently all he ever wanted for me. He wanted me to have glory, to honor him. If I died, it was my own fault. I was stupid... Unworthy of his time. Winning the games would prove to him that I am worthy... That I am smart.

My mother walked in, her eyes wet with tears. She hugged me tightly before turning to leave. She held one hand on the door and turned back.

"I love you." She whispered, before fleeing the room.

**_Sooooo… What do you think? The next chapters will be MUCH longer but this is just a little taste _**

**_This will be a Prim/ Cato fic (Obviously) but I might change the ages a little bit… What do you think?_**

**_Who is wondering what happened to Katniss? Leave a review saying what you think happened and if I really like it I might use your idea! (And give you credit of course!)_**

**_So anyone who has read my other fics… You know that I don't hold chapters hostage for reviews but I WILL update MUCH faster if I get more __ So __REVIEW__! Thanks!_**

**_3, _**

**_April_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again! I'm glad you guys all liked this **____** I still want some more ideas about what happened to Katniss so that I can choose a super awesome butt kicking one! (Not that the ideas already shared are not super awesome and butt kickin') So yeah!**_

_**Sadly, my identity has not changed in the past few days so I am still not Suzanne Collins and I still do not own THG.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Cato POV

The train ride to the capitol passed quickly and uneventfully. As we arrived in the capitol, I composed my face again, shoving any trace of weakness deep down and twisting my mouth back into its casual smirk. I made my face into the emotionless, unmerciful face of a victor, a killer. I looked down at my light blue cotton shirt and black pants and quickly adjusted my shirt so that it clung a bit more tightly to my muscles, showing off my pex and washboard abs. I shifted my pants a bit so they hung a little lower on my hips and ran a hand through my short crop of blonde hair. I glanced quickly at Clove who scanned me from head to toe before giving me a nod which I quickly returned.

We stood shoulder to shoulder as the doors opened, before quickly striding through the sliding doors and onto the train platform. I ignored the microphones that were thrust at me and the bright colors that assaulted my eyes. I had heard how strange the capitol was, but this was beyond anything I could've ever imagined. Yet even my amazement was hidden by my cold mask of brutality. I saw Clove glance at me and I gave her the tiniest nudge with my shoulder. She understood immediately and put up a mask just as I had.

We quickly walked to the training center and stepped into the elevator, waiting for it to take us to our floor. Just before the doors closed, a small girl of about fourteen dashed into the elevator, followed by a boy who looked like he was around seventeen. Clove quickly flicked the "2" button while the boy stepped up and pushed the "12".

"Twelve" I scoffed, meaning to make their district into an insult. I sneered down at the small girl until she looked up at me. She had large, blue eyes and her blonde hair was twisted into a bun at the base of her head. She looked like a doe, or another innocent animal.

"Well what's your name?" I asked slowly, talking down to her like she was a five-year-old.

"P-Prim" She stuttered, looking down to the floor to avoid my harsh gaze. I snorted.

"Prim? What kind of name is that?" I asked her in a drawling voice.

"I-Its short for P-Primrose," She stuttered again. I leaned down so that I was about her height and looked her dead in the eye.

"Like a flower," I snarled. "A flower that can be crushed under our boots," Clove stomped her foot for emphasis while smirking up at the boy. I stood up to my full height of 5 foot 11 inches.

"And what is your name?" I sneered.

"Peeta Mellark." He said firmly, looking me straight in the eye. Right then, the elevator dinged to signal our floor.

"Well I guess we will be seeing you around, Peeta and Prim," I smirked at Peeta but kept my eyes on Prim. Winking to her, I spun and walked out of the elevator with Clove on my heels. We entered the room and I sighed.

"What was that?" Clove asked.

"What was what?" I asked even though we both knew that I knew full well what she was talking about.

"Cato? You can't get distracted," Clove reprimanded me.

"I'm not going to get distracted!" I spat, shooting a glare in her direction. "I'm tired." I said, spinning on my heel and striding quickly into my room.

As I lay in bed hours later, I couldn't get my mind of the tributes from 12. Prim in particular. Why did this little girl have such a big impact on me?

Prim POV

Peeta kept looking at me in the elevator.

"What do you want?" I finally snapped, spinning to face him.

"What? Oh… Nothing," He replied. I sighed deeply and tapped my foot, waiting for our floor. I couldn't stop thinking about the district two tributes. The boy in particular. What was his name? Oh right… Cato. Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, I couldn't sleep. I was too wound up thinking about Cato and Peeta and training tomorrow. What would Katniss do? Trying to think like my big sister, I decided to go for a walk. I left my room and started toward the door when a sudden movement caught my eye.

"Who is there?" I asked, spinning in a circle. My heart pounded wildly inside my chest and I felt like my body was going into hyper drive.

"Relax! It's just me." I heard Peeta shuffle over to the light and with a click; the room was flooded with light.

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Remember to let me know what you think happened to Katniss!**_

_**REVIEW!**___

_**I promise the chapters will get longer and I will update faster if you guys review! **_

_**I would LOVE constructive criticism! Feel free to flame.**_

_**Thankyou!**_

_**3 April**_


	3. Ages!

**_Hello my darling ponies! I just wanted to let you know that I love you all so much!_**

**_AND I have FINALLY decided on Cato and Prim's ages... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!_**

**_Prim: 14 years old (almost 15)_**

**_Cato: 15 years old (almost 16)_**

**_Thanks everyone! Let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone! Sorry I didn't post this weekend but I had horse trials with my pony 3 so I was super busy and got like 7 hours of sleep total… Sooooo… yeahh… **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! Give me suggestions!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**_

Prim POV

I let out the breath I had been holding and relaxed some. It was just Peeta. He was wearing gray sweat pants and a black sweatshirt with at large red "12" on the back.

"Peeta, you scared the daylights out of me," I cried, pointing my finger at him.

"Sorry." He said, walking over to me "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Me neither. Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Are we allowed?" I asked him, looking around as if to see if someone was watching us. He shrugged.

"I don't know," I sighed before deciding, "Sure."

He grabbed my hand and led me out to the elevator where he pushed the button for the roof. I jumped a little as the elevator started up, and it began to slide up to the top floor. He looked down at me and squeezed my hand a little. I stepped closer to him and leaned into his side. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Looking down at me, Peeta stepped out of the elevator.

The capitol was pretty at night. Even though it was late, it was still hopping with people and shining with light. From the top of the training center, we could see the whole city that lit the sky on fire. Peeta and I sat down near the edge on a bench that was probably put there for the view. I sat straight with my back against the back of the bench and my feet flat on the floor.

I shivered, suddenly cold. Peeta noticed and took off his sweatshirt, which he offered to me. I gratefully put it on and he put his arm around my shoulders, gently pulling me into him. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of fresh bread. I sighed in contentment and felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at me. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked curiously, sitting back up.

"Nothing," He smiled. I decided to let it go and leaned back into him.

Cato POV

I couldn't sleep. That blonde from district 12 wouldn't get out of my head. I paced in my room, lay down in my bed, and then went back to pacing. Finally, Clove pounded her fist on the door and yelled at me to stop. I stalked out of our apartment and into the elevator. I jammed my finger into the button for the roof before pacing in the elevator.

Who was this girl and why was she so important to me? The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival at the roof. I walked out onto the roof and was struck by a wave of cold air. I walked quickly onto the roof, hoping to be calmed down by the frigid air.

Suddenly I felt another presence on the roof. I wasn't alone up here. I instinctively stopped and listened intently, tilting my head slightly to pinpoint the breathing. There were two people, just ahead of me and to the left. I snarled quietly, frustrated. I was about to turn and leave but my curiosity got the better of me. I crept forward and took a peak at who it was. I stifled a gasp. It was Prim and Peeta, and they were sitting with each other. She was practically in his lap! What was he…? Three years older? I'm only a year older… that's completely okay… but three? No way. That wasn't alright with me.

I walked forward and found that he was sleeping. I growled when I noticed she was wearing his sweatshirt. She was awake and spun around when she heard me.  
"Hello?" She asked in a small voice.

What was I doing? This was just some random girl who would be dead in a few days. I quickly backpedaled and silently pushed open the door to the stairs. I ran all the way down to the basement training floor, to the track. I began to shed my shirt and jacket and I took off sprinting. I didn't let my mind wander… I focused on pushing myself harder, faster, to the last breath.

About an hour later, I worked up a sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead the salty drops rolling off my shoulders. I wasn't out of breath yet so I pushed myself to run harder.

I looked up at the clock a while later and realized that it was about time for breakfast. I quickly gathered up my shirt and dashed up to my room and into the shower, where I turned it first scalding hot, then let it run freezing cold. With my head cleared, I slipped into a black, red and gray training suit and walked out to meet Clove.

_**Hope you guys liked it! Which do you like better? Prim + Peeta or Prim + Cato?**_

_**Let me know in a REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**3 April**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey again my darling ponies! How is everyone? **_

_**I got an OVERWHELMING amount of requests for Prato which was my plan all along: D**_

_**So I'm happy you guys are enjoying the story and I'm going to try to update more and make my chapters longer cuz I love you all so much: D**_

Prim POV

I woke up with a jolt and looked around, shivering. The first thing I saw was Peeta, still sleeping. He had his arm wrapped around me and his mouth was twisted into a slight smile. I groaned slightly and tried to squirm out of his grasp. It wasn't that I didn't like Peeta… I loved him. But like a brother. I slid between his arms and stood up. I decided I shouldn't leave him, so I gently shook him awake.

"Prim?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey," I replied, "I'm going to breakfast… You should come soon."

"I'm gonna shower first," He replied, standing up.

"Okay… I took one last night so I guess I'm just going to head down," I replied, "I will see you in the dining hall,"

I walked to the elevator and pushed my finger into the button for the main floor. I watched as Peeta slowly got up and stretched before walking over to the edge of the roof and looking out on the city. It was alive with life, all the neon colored citizens hustling and bustling to get chips and salsa and a bigger TV and finger sandwiches for the Hunger Games. It was sick how they watched it like it was some sporting event; some game. None of them had ever lost family or friends to the games… It must have seemed fake or somehow acceptable in their twisted, upside down world. The doors slid closed and I sighed. I was going to die… So I might as well enjoy these last few days.

Cato POV

I sat down to eat with Clove and watched as the other tributes trickled in. She tried talking but I wasn't in the mood and answered with snappy, one word responses. She eventually stopped trying and started talking to a guy called Marvel. I pushed my food around my plate but didn't eat anything. I tuned out everything until I felt someone slide into the seat to my left. I looked up quickly and turned my body so I could jump them if needed. I heard a squeak of surprise and tensed more. Looking up, I realized it was Prim. I turned back to my food and started to shovel it into my mouth.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I heard her ask. I just grunted in reply wanting to say no but not having the heart. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile and tear a tiny piece off her slice of toast. I took a moment to look at her plate. She had one piece of toast and one egg and a few strawberries.

"You should eat up if you want to survive training," I said quietly. She looked up at me.

"How could I eat more than this?" She asked slowly.

"Like this," I replied, before making a show of shoving two slices of toast in my mouth at once. She giggled quietly and I swallowed, reaching for my water. I took a big swig and shoved the last of my food into my mouth. Standing up, I turned to Clove. She was busy chatting with her new friends, so I turned away and started to walk back to the training room.

"Wait! Cato!" I turned around, thinking it was Clove. It wasn't. I turned around and almost ran into a frantic Prim.

"What?" I asked her.

"Can I… Can I come with you?" She asked timidly. I gave her a sickly smile.

"Sure," I replied, flashing my straight white teeth. She froze for a second and I could see the fear in her eyes. It disappeared quickly but I immediately felt bad, but quickly reprimanded myself for my sympathy. The more attached to her I got, the harder it would be to kill her.

We walked to the training room in silence, and when we got there, she looked at me.

"Well?" I asked her impatiently.

"I was… I was just wondering if you needed a healer for the games?" She asked timidly.

"Why? Do you know one?" I asked, trying to be funny.

"Well my mom is the healer for 12… And she taught me a lot… And I just thought I could maybe stick with you?" She said quickly. My heart broke for this tiny girl, thrust into these games. I couldn't seem soft now. I had been holding together very well until now. It would be useful to have a healer though. I decided to be indecisive.

"We'll see." I said, before walking over to the rack of swords and beginning to work on the dummies. I stab her, an upper cut there. I slashed and stabbed until all the dolls were "dead". Turning to a wide eyed Prim, I set the sword down.

"Lets see what you can do," I grabbed a smaller sword and handed it to her hilt first. She stared at it a few seconds before taking it into her hand. I let go of it and he hand sank to the floor with the weight of the small blade. I looked around before chuckling. It was good that nobody was here to see this. She looked up at me with big blue eyes and I almost cracked.

"Like this," I said, coming behind her and putting my arms around her. I helped her lift the sword and hold it properly. After showing her a few basic moves, I moved around the room, testing all the different weapons. Sooner or later, I would have to decide what to do about Prim. The day passed by in a blur, and dinner passed without too much drama. Every time I looked at Peeta, I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I finally snapped at him.

"Nothing," He said dumbly and walked away.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**The more reviews I get, the faster I update! They inspire me! (And remind me to get off my lazy butt and write)**_

_**So REVIEW!**_

_**3 April**_

_**(Btw sometimes the carrot that makes the heart sometimes doesn't show up so if you see any random "3"s then it's a heart :D)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again my darling ponies! Guess what? This is your last chance to submit what you think happened to Katniss so review and tell me! My favorite will get credit and be in the next chapter!**_

_**I don't own THG**_

Go back and read the author's note

**Prim POV**

I finally shuffled up to my room, tired after the long day of training with Cato. I dragged my feet and shuffled with slouched shoulders into my room and sat down on the bed. I was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, reminding myself to be brave. I decided that if I could change one thing about myself, I would make myself fearless. Since I was going to die in a few days anyways, I shouldn't be afraid of anything.

The door opened slowly to reveal a shaking Peeta. He quietly closed the door and flipped the lock before pacing in front of my bed.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" I asked timidly, scooting to the furthest corner of the plush island.

"How could you? Do you want to die? Do you want to be killed by Cato?" He whirled and faced me, snarling. I shrank back and looked for an escape.

"He is a good guy. I'm going to be in his alliance and help take care of them. I figure if I have to take part in the games and die anyways… I might as well help people while I can." I argued, trying to prove it to myself and to Peeta.

"You are helping the _ENEMY_, Prim. The Careers." He growled before starting to pace again.

"Peeta calm down. Honestly, why are you so opposed to this? What do you want me to do instead?" I asked quietly.

Peeta sighed before sitting down on the bed. "Prim, I just…. I…" He paused before taking a deep breath, "Maybe this will explain things"

Peeta wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer. He bent his head down and before I knew what happened, he was kissing me.

_**OOOOOHHHHH CLIFFY! Haha sorry to leave you here but I have to go to school :P and yeah… I will try and update sometime this weekend or maybe tonight if you guys are lucky duckies!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Let me know what you think has happened to Katniss! And what you want to see happen in the next chapter!**_

_**April**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again dearest ponies! **____** Hopefully you guys are all taking some time to relax and read a little more Power Is everything… So here it is!**_

_**I don't own THG**_

**Prim POV**

Peeta looked at me for a moment before silently standing up and walking out of the room. Once outside the doorway, he grasped the door knob so hard his knuckles turned white. He opened his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again and quietly shutting the door. I sat there for a moment, on my bed. I lifted a hand to touch my lips before sighing.

There was a knock at my door and I jumped, staring at it for a few seconds. After about a minute, and Avox that I didn't recognize walked in. She smiled before handing me a note and leaving. I looked down at the plain white paper in my hands. I turned it over and saw my name in a blocky, but neat font.

**Prim-**

**Meet me on the roof tonight at 8. It's important.**

**Cato**

I almost dropped the letter. I looked at the clock, which read 7:50. Thanks for telling me in advance Cato. I looked down at myself, trying to decide if I should change or not. I decided I was probably okay in sweats and a tank top so I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

**Cato POV**

I walked onto the roof at 7:45 and started pacing. I needed to get away from Clove, who had been freaking out about my mental health since I had suggested we add Prim to our alliance. She was convinced I had gone mad. I needed to tell Prim that she was in, because tomorrow was the interviews and we got training scores the day after. I was still trying to decide how I felt about her. On one hand, I saw her as competition, but that side of our relationship was small because she didn't act like she expected to go home alive. That made me sad. I felt sympathetic for her, knowing that she didn't stand a chance. Most of all, though, I felt the strong need to take care of her. She was mine, and not Peeta's.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged. Prim strolled out, trying to look cool and collected, but I sensed something was off. I could always tell when something was bothering a person… I guess you could say I had a sort of sixth sense for that kind of thing.

"Hey," she said, walking over to me. Her voice shook the slightest bit

"Hey," I responded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied a little too quickly.

**Prim POV**

How did he know? He read me like and open book. Quick Prim! Think of something! I shivered and he took off his jacket, putting it over my shoulders.

"Oh… I'm just a nervous about the interviews tomorrow," I said quickly. I shivered again and he sighed and wrapped me into a hug.

"That's not all, Prim. You can tell me," He said soothingly. I shuddered and he tensed.

"Prim. What. Is. Wrong?" He hissed in a clipped tone. I sighed. I knew that I was going to have to tell him sooner or later…. And with his temper, I choose sooner

"Uhh…" I touched my lips subconsciously, "Peeta kissed me today," I watched as anger flickered across his face for a fleeting moment, before it became stoic once more.

"And?" He asked tentatively.

"And I told him to leave. I don't like him that way. There is someone else." I said slowly. He turned his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"There is?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied, popping the P. He looked at me before bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me tentatively.

_**Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chappie! U got their first kiss! Awww!**_

_**Anyways… I have a joke for you! Review if you think you know what the answer is! Ready? **_

_**What is brown and sticky?**_

_**Does anyone know? Haha I'm gonna start putting a riddle at the end of every chapter and whoever can guess right will get a shoutout!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**April**_


End file.
